Blue
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Sin tan sólo Jun jamás lo hubiera visto, mucho menos sentir la necesidad de verlo de nuevo, en ese momento no se encontraría en tales condiciones, con sombras fundiéndose en la pálida sombra del azul, confiando en cada mentira, dejando poco a poco lo que era ella, sustituyendo sus recuerdos a una nueva realidad [Reto para el grupo "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total" de FaceBook].


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], violencia física y psicológica, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este One-Shot es para un reto del grupo "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total" en FaceBook.

 **Número de palabras:** 3,207.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO UNICO.**_

 _ **BLUE.**_

* * *

Observa la multitud, gente llorar, ella se siente confundida; no sabe qué hacer o sentir. Principalmente Jun no conoce a nadie a excepción de sus padres y hermano, el fallecido a quien enterraban tampoco lo conocía, así que no sentía nada de empatía hacia él. Sólo era un amigo de sus padres a quien nunca había conocido, su hermano mucho que menos pero él estaba más centrado que ella.

Cuando terminó el entierro, varios se quedaron con los familiares del fallecido, incluso sus padres, su hermano sólo esperaba a que ellos terminasen en el auto; así que no tuvo otra opción que divagar, retirarse a su mundo de los sueños mientras observaba el tétrico lugar, ese día estaba nublado dándole un aire más interesante para Jun. Su vista se detuvo específicamente del lado izquierdo del que ella se encontraba, en un chico de cabellos lilas quien parecía tan cómodo, como si ése fuese su lugar de tranquilidad, donde sólo existía él y ¿su oso de compañero? Jun no pudo evitar seguir observándolo con curiosidad, ¿qué hacía un chico solo a esas horas? ¿Visitaría a alguien? ¿Entonces porque sólo estaba sentado? Dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando el chico de cabellos y ojos lilas la miró fijamente, lastimosamente no podía detallarlo por la diferencia de distancia.

En esos eternos segundos, Jun fue llamada por sus padres para irse, ella volteó para responderles que ya iba, cuando giró nuevamente para ver al chico misterioso éste había desaparecido, ¿pero cómo había podido ser tan rápido? ¿Acaso huyó de ella? Esas y muchas preguntas más se planteaba Jun.

Los días pasaban y ella no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de verlo de nuevo, como si su curiosidad por saber de él fueran tan grandes, sin medir las consecuencias, sin saber quién era o a qué se dedicaba, pero un chico de su edad no podía ser de mente malvada, ¿verdad? Ésa era su forma de pensar tan inocente.

El lunes había llegado y Jun, después de la escuela se dirigió hacia el cementerio, o más bien, sus pensamientos la habían llevado hasta allí. Dudó un poco en terminar el trabajo y entrar al mencionado lugar; sus ojos azules que podían confundirse fácilmente con un color grisáceo observaban la entrada de manera perdida. No fue hasta que el viento llegó e hizo que sus largos cabellos rubios y lacios bailaran con él, despertó de sus pensamientos. Negó con su cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento que la distrajera de su misión, entró al cementerio, y sus esperanzas fueron rotas, él no estaba allí.

Se sonrió a sí misma, ¿qué tonta, no? Fue lo que pensó.

Pero no se rendía, cada día en los que podía iba al cementerio, esperando algún resultado diferente, pero todos eran infructuosos; ¿hasta qué punto podía llegar su curiosidad?

Ése día estaba nublado, como el día en que lo vio por primera vez, llevó su paraguas por si llovía, ése día llevaba su vestido blanco favorito y no le gustaría que se arruinara.

Cuando menos lo imaginó, sintió una extraña presencia, cuando escuchó el sonido de los arbustos, como si alguien se dirigiera hacia ella, pero no podía ver nada. Cada vez que escuchaba algo era de un lado diferente, así que volteaba hacia todos sus lados, pero era inútil, como si estuviesen jugando con ella, los sonidos seguían emitiéndose de lugares distintos.

Observó que empezó a caer una misteriosa niebla, como si de una película de terror se tratase. Sintió miedo, como si algún asesino en serie estuviese allí y quisiera matarla, salió corriendo, se percató que su paraguas se cayó, pero no le importó, en ese momento debía correr por su vida.

¿Acaso esto le pasaba por querer ver a un chico quien llamó su atención de manera misteriosa? Quizá debió pensarlo mejor antes de caminar hacia ese tipo de lugares, en un mundo donde los peligros de vidas eran los más comunes.

Tropezó, sintió el impacto con el suelo, escuchó pasos acercarse y su corazón latía con fuerza.

—¡Por favor no me haga daño! —Exclamó con fuerza, suplica, con sus ojos cerrados y abrazándose a sí misma.

—Vaya, que expresión tan penosa tienes… —Articuló con algo de emoción, pero sin dejar de ser fría aquélla voz.

Cuando abrió sus ojos estos se toparon con aquél chico que tanto anhelaba ver, como si del príncipe elfo guerrero de sus sueños hubiera hecho aparición, aunque realmente no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Que ojos tan bonitos —Dijo con una sonrisa de esas que causan miedo, pero para alguien para Jun, tan ingenua no podía ver ese tipo de cosas.

—G-gracias —Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente, observó de manera tímida al chico portador de un oso de peluche, ahora que podía detallarlo mejor, aprovechó la oportunidad para notar sus grandes ojeras, como si nunca hubiera dormido, mirada misteriosa, piel tan pálida que parecía la de un muerto; Jun casi parecía embelesada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó mientras él también la detallaba de pies a cabeza, podía sentirlo, lo ingenua e idiota que podría llegar a ser.

—Jun Kimura… ¿Y… y usted? —Preguntó de la manera más educada que pudiese.

—Kanato Sakamaki —Respondió automáticamente—, y él es mi amigo Teddy —Dijo con una sonrisa— Hey, Teddy ¿no es linda nuestra nueva _amiga_?

La chica parpadeó varias veces, ¿el chico hablaba con su oso? Cosas como esas no eran normales para un chico de su edad, ella pudo haberse asustado, pensar que estaba loco, pero al contrario le pareció interesante, es decir, en su mundo de los sueños los juguetes tenían vida, hablaban y podían moverse.

—¿Piensas igual que yo? Ella será nuestra nueva muñeca, la más hermosa que jamás haya existido…

Antes de Jun poder reaccionar, Kanato había desaparecido, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? Giró hacia todos los lugares, ¿es qué acaso era un fantasma?

—¿K-Kanato? —Se atrevió a articular.

Escuchó su risa burlesca en todo el bosque del cementerio donde se encontraba, empezó a retroceder, esperando poder huir, pero eso sería imposible.

—¿Planeas escapar? —Sintió un leve susurro en su oído, provocando que sobresaltara del miedo—. Me gusta esa expresión —Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba su fría mano hacia sus cabellos rubios, los acariciaba con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento—, serás nuestra muñeca favorita, ¿verdad, Teddy?

Jun tembló, y como pudo apartó la mano de ése chico y huyó en veloz carrera. Muy tarde, ella se había dado cuenta de su decisión, jamás debió estar interesada en alguien como Kanato Sakamaki.

Corrió y siguió corriendo, lastimosamente ella no conocía aquél bosque, por lo que se había perdido y el sol empezó a abandonar el lugar, por lo que la oscuridad llegaba y era más difícil encontrar una salida, le costaba respirar, siempre había sido débil, nunca fue buena para actividades físicas, era la primera vez que había corrido tanto, ¡cómo esperaba que él apareciera y la salvara! Su príncipe de los sueños.

Pero eso no existía, era sólo parte de su imaginación.

Nadie iría por ella, eso eran sólo cuentos de hadas, ella se encontraba en la cruel realidad, moriría y mientras acababan con ella, se ahogaría en el llanto.

¿Así sería su final? ¿Tan trágico? ¿Nadie encontraría jamás su cuerpo? Primero la reconocerían como desaparecida, y luego, tras los años la proclamarían como muerta.

A la final terminaría siendo un problema para sus padres, aun muerta, gastarían su dinero intentando encontrarla, algo que sería imposible.

Su hermano menor la extrañaría mucho, ya no tendría a su hermana mayor quien lo aconsejara y llevara por el buen camino, no tendría con quien jugar o confiar, no tendría un apoyo. Siguió llorando, recordar a su hermano la hacía sentir aún más miserable, no quería morir, pero era imposible escapar.

Él estaba allí.

—T-e en-con-tré —Articuló de forma juguetona, justo detrás de ella, en un nuevo susurro emitido en sus delicados oídos.

Nerviosa, se alejó de él, cayendo al suelo, terminando por ensuciar más su hermoso vestido blanco— ¡No me haga daño, se lo suplico, por favor! —Le dijo ya débil de tanto correr, no podía más.

Él se acercó a ella, agachándose para poder hacer que ella girara su rostro hacia él, ésta lo miró con ojos llenos de temor y de lágrimas, Kanato sonrió, jamás había visto una expresión que lo llenara de tantas emociones— Tú siempre venías al cementerio, ¿por qué? —Le interrogó antes de poner fin a su vida.

—Quería verte… una vez más —Dijo de forma pausada, cansada, temerosa, pero sincera.

—¿Sabes el error qué has cometido, no? —Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, secando sus lágrimas mientras ella afirmaba—. Pero no te preocupes, a partir de hoy… podrás verme para siempre —Jun lo sintió, algo emanaba de Kanato, él no era un asesino en serie _normal,_ no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero si iba a morir, al menos debía saberlo.

—¿Q-qué… eres?

Kanato tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarla fijamente, mientras sonreía ampliamente, pudiendo ella visualizar unos grandes colmillos.

—Un vampiro —Respondió con naturalidad, mientras Jun perdía el conocimiento.

Abrió sus ojos como si hubiera tenido una de sus peores pesadillas, se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación a oscuras, intentó moverse pero no podía, como si algo lo impidiera. Allí se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, mucho menos su cama, lo que se sentía era el frío suelo; lo que había vivido no era un sueño, era la realidad, y lo que peor temía estaba ocurriendo.

Había sido raptada.

—¿Dormiste bien, Jun-chan? —Giró su vista hacia donde había escuchado aquélla voz, no lograba ver nada, pero sabía que estaba allí. Escuchó su risa mientras las velas se encendían solas, Jun lo miró aterrada mientras él se acercaba, ella intentaba huir, pero ya era claro que estaba encadenada y tirada en el piso—. Tu vestido estaba sucio, te he cambiado —Dijo Kanato mientras acariciaba su mejilla temblorosa.

—Por favor, déjeme ir… —Pidió en voz baja.

—Pero que mal agradecida, te he cambiado a una ropa limpia, mandé a lavar tu vestido blanco, ¿y así me respondes? —Le dijo en un tono de voz aterrador, haciendo chillar a Jun— Teddy, hay personas que no deberían existir en este mundo…

—No… gracias… —rectificó—, no me mate… lo que usted diga…

—¿Lo qué yo diga, eh? —Éste se acercó más a su cuello—. Así me gusta —Sin más empezó a succionar su sangre, ella emitía sonidos de dolor mientras Kanato seguía probando lo que quisiera—. Tu piel es muy delicada —Dijo mientras acariciaba la parte que había herido— He sido tan gentil y aun así has chillado como si hubiera introducido un cuchillo —Sonrió.

—¿Me… va a matar….? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Kanato la observó fijamente— Eso depende, quizá si… quizá no —Le respondió con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—¿De… qué depende?

—De que nos conozcamos mejor —Jun no entendió esa respuesta, o quizá sólo no la asociaba, la había secuestrado, encadenado ¿y aun así hablaba de _conocer_? — También depende de cuanto dolor puedas soportar —Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de la gaveta, Jun miró aterrada aquél instrumento cortante.

—¡Por favor, no! —Imploró.

—Verás, Jun-chan —Inició mientras jugaba con su cuchillo y caminaba por la habitación extraña junto a su osito Teddy—, me gustan las muñecas y quiero que seas una de mis muñecas, quizá… a ti te estoy pidiendo más que a las demás, quiero probar cada sentido de ti, hacerte conocer el peor dolor de tu vida, quiero romper cada parte de tu ser, tu alma, para poder convertirte en mi muñeca perfecta —Jun observaba como caminaba por el lugar, imaginando cada palabra que decía, no quería saber que sería lo que verdaderamente le esperaba—, tu cara es tan bonita cuando está llena de dolor —Argumentó apareciendo muy cerca de ella, asustándola provocando que Kanato riera, empezó a lamer el brazo de la rubia el cual se encontraba hacia arriba, siendo sostenido por cadenas, sacó el cuchillo y fue acercándolo a su brazo, Jun seguía implorando que no lo hiciera, pero hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, gritó cuando sintió aquél filo pasar por su piel, cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como la sangre brotaba.

La conclusión era sencilla, la torturaría y violaría cuantas veces quisiera, para luego matarla y dejarla en el olvido.

—Tu piel es tan blanca y suave —Murmuró Kanato con ternura mientras Jun habría nuevamente sus ojos, observando la grave herida asustándola cada vez más—, se ve tan bien con heridas hechas por mí, ¿verdad, Teddy? —Jun se desmayó, era débil, siempre lo había sido, no pudo aguantar más.

Sabía que había despertado, pero no quería abrir los ojos, como si sintiera que él estuviera ahí, no quería que supiera que estaba despierta, porque eso significaba más dolor; abrió los ojos cuando sintió una fuerte cachetada, ahí pudo verlo con aquéllos ojos enojados.

—No me gusta que me mientan, ¿por qué simulabas estar dormida?

—¡No quiero más dolor! —Admitió a toda voz, Kanato quedó en silencio por unos segundos para luego sonreír.

—Pero el dolor es lo que más necesitas, tu alma debe estar completamente rota, para llegar a tu alma debo llegar a tu físico —Explicó—. Pero… quizá sólo necesitas otro tipo de castigo hoy, uno que no requiera _dolor_ —Por cómo había emitido aquélla oración Jun sintió que algo peor se avecinaba, observó cómo Kanato empezó a romper su ropa, ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero como siempre él sólo hacía lo que quisiera, sólo la dejó en ropa interior—, ¿no lo sabías? Existen tantas formas de romperte, una que te haga sentir más cómoda… —Empezó a sentir sus frías manos sobre las de ellas, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada, no quería eso, no quería ser violada, lloró mientras Kanato sólo hacía lo que quisiera, él tenía todo el control—, entiéndelo, Jun-chan, tu familia no vendrá por ti, todo está perdido para ti, sólo me perteneces a mí.

Jun perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había desmayado, no sabía cuántos días habían pasado, ¿qué estaría haciendo su familia? ¿Buscándola por todos los lugares? ¿Ya la habrían proclamado como muerta? Pensó en su hermano más que todo, su relación con él era extremadamente buena, él era mucho más activo que ella, hacía mucha actividad física, era fuerte, todo lo contrario a ella. Quizá era como un héroe, aunque fuese menor que ella. Su madre siempre era quien trabajaba, mientras su padre hacía las labores del hogar, aunque a veces se iba a vender mercancías que le daban.

—Nee, Jun-chan, ¿tus ojos son azules o grises? —Le preguntó mientras la veía sentado desde su silla—. No importa cuántas veces los mire, nunca logro descifrarlo.

—Azules, o eso creo —Respondió sin emoción.

—Oh, ¿azul grisáceo quizá? —Jun no podía entender a Kanato, a veces estaba alegre, otras feliz, otras triste, podía cambiar a cualquiera de esos estados de ánimo en cuestiones de segundos y aleatoriamente, pero algo que había entendido hace mucho tiempo es que a Kanato sólo le importaba que su víctima emitiera dolor por cualquier medio existente; razón esta por la que Jun sabía que no le quitaría su _pureza,_ no era algo de sus prioridades. Hace días había desatado sus manos, ya que Kanato en sus días buenos pensó que ya estarían cansados de estar tanto tiempo arriba, Jun poco a poco empezaba a perder cada rastro de sus memorias buenas, lo único que la mantenía con esperanza de poder salir de allí, como si nunca hubiesen existido, como si siempre hubiese vivido en manos de Kanato—. Tengo que irme —Manifestó Kanato, rompiendo el silencio.

—No te vayas, no me dejes sola —Le imploró, Kanato se paró antes de abrir la puerta quizá un poco sorprendido por lo dicho.

—Regresaré pronto —Finalizó para irse, Jun escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y ella quedaba sola en la oscuridad, ¿era eso peor? Ya no lo sabía, lentamente y sin darse cuenta lo estaba perdiendo todo, hasta su propia conciencia.

No sintió todas las horas que habían pasado hasta que Kanato llegase por aquélla puerta y trajese en sus manos una especie de tela, cuando se acercó más a ella se dio cuenta que era un vestido; Jun no logró comprender porque le había hecho eso a ella, ése día la había desatado por completo, le había dicho que se fuera a bañar y se colocara aquél vestido, perdió la cuenta también de cuentas veces le permitió que saliera a bañarse, aunque fuese allí mismo, no podía salir corriendo aunque tuviera muchas ganas da hacerlo, era débil, Kanato la atraparía sin parpadear. Al terminarse de duchar, se colocó el vestido hermosamente decorado, era justo como le gustaban, con apariencia ligera, cómoda, fresca. Fue acompañado por un adorno para el cabello de color azul.

Salió de la habitación con su mirada perdida y observó la mirada complacida de Kanato— Es hora —Escuchó la rubia pronunciar de los labios de Kanato, la invitó a tomar su mano y ésta aceptó, salieron de la habitación, apenas y podía caminar, poca comida, torturas y más torturas sólo la tenían en decadencia, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en un salón de muñecas de porcelana.

—¿Qué… es esto? —Preguntó débilmente.

—Tu alma está lista, Jun-chan —Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella—, serás mi mejor muñeca, una que estará conmigo para siempre —Nunca supo a lo que se refería con _muñeca,_ hubieron millones de ideas, pero nunca entró aquélla posibilidad de que de verdad la transformara en una.

Su alma estaba completamente rota, no podía regresar más. Aunque algo dentro de ella creyó en que era lo mejor a escapar y vivir con el miedo de volver a encontrarse con Kanato, sufrir las mismas torturas, ¿cómo una muñeca ella no sufriría más? El proceso fue doloroso, quemaba, ardía inimaginablemente, el único pensamiento que la mantenía con vida era que pronto acabaría.

Kanato obligó ése día a Yui a pasear por la habitación de los muñecos de cera, a ella siempre le dieron miedo, como si de verdad tuvieran vida, pero ése día ella visualizó otra habitación que le causó curiosidad, mientras Kanato estaba distraído ella decidió entrar, logrando observar una muñeca apartada de las demás, lucía muy hermosa y menos aterrorizante que las demás, captó mucho su atención aquélla hermosa muñeca rubia, con un lindo vestido blanco y de ojos que confundió su visualización, no podía decir si eran azules o grises. En ese momento Kanato, entró pero no parecía enojado.

—¿Kanato-kun y esa muñeca? —Preguntó con curiosidad, al menos Kanato no la había matado por entrar a ese pasillo que parecía prohibido.

—Ella es Jun —Dijo mientras se acercaba a la muñeca y acariciaba su rostro—, mi muñeca favorita, algo de lo que ni tú y tu sangre podrían alcanzar —Sonrió complacido mientras observaba sus azul grisáceos ojos, sabía que ella podía oírlos, sabía que ella podía sentirlos, sabía que ella no podría escapar jamás, sentía la tristeza de la muñeca al estar atrapada, guardando cada lágrima para él, confiando en cada mentira que él le emitía _"Todo está bien ahora"_.

La curiosidad mató al gato, ese fue uno de los grandes errores de Jun.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Oh, no saben lo difícil que se me ha hecho escribir esto, el horror no es lo mío y pues se supone esto es horror xD espero al menos haber logrado un poco mi cometido :P y también les haya gustado, me inspiré un poco en la canción Blue del grupo The Birthday Massacre. Se aceptan comentarios lindos y críticas constructivas, siempre y cuando sea bajo respeto; sin más que decir nos leemos luego!


End file.
